Sortezmoi de là !
by charbraque
Summary: ma soeur a gagné un concours... et quel concours. -ça parle de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre, et c'est prévu pour être marrant-
1. Chapitre 1: eh merde

**Titre:** Sortez-moi de là !

**Genre:** Humour

**Résumé:** ma soeur a gagné un concourt... et quel concourt.

**Note (s):** heu... alors en fait:

- c'est pas pour le premier chapitre (ni le deuxième, ni le troisième, etc) mais je vais parler de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre. Vous pouvez lire ça même si vous n'aimez ni les uns ni les autres, vu que mon personnage principal est... ben... disons "un peu septique". lol, elle les déteste !!

- OUI, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. c'est fait exprés. si tout est normal, chaque chapitre fait passer une émotion. et puis, j'écris peut-être pas trop mal, mais vu que dés que je me relis, je meurs de rire, j'ai un peu du mal à avancer l'histoire. (bon, y'a aussi le fait que je dois tout réinventer pas'ke j'ai perdu mes brouillons... pas glop)

- n'allez pas gueuler "à mort" parce que les parents des deux filles sont... deux papas !! essayez de passer outre ou cassez-vous. désolée de le dire comme ça, mais en fait je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme une tare, or tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. voilàààààà...

- normalement, je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographe, vu que j'y suis allergique (aux fautes). votre but, cher(e) lecteur(trice), sera de dénicher mes éventuelles fautes... et me les donner, au moyen d'une review (le petit bouton violet "go" en bas à gauche)afin que je ne les refasse pas. Merci !

- mes personnages ont souvent des noms à coucher dehors... si vous voulez des explications, ce sera avec joie... et une review ! ()

- j'avais autre chose à dire, mais je trouve pas... bah, ça reviendra.

à présent... Enjoy The Show !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1

-Kiniiru ! Kiniiru !

J'étais tranquilement entrain de bouquiner quand ma -charmante- petite soeur a débarqué dans mon champ de vision. En hurlant.

-Kiniiru, j'ai gagné !

Gagné quoi ? J'ai lentement posé mon livre sur la table basse avant de la regarder calmement. Nous étions dans la véranda, c'était l'été, donc il faisait chaud. Donc nous étions toutes deux en T-shirt. Ma frangine, (oui, alors quand je dis ma « petite » soeur, nous n'avons en réalité que cinq mois de différence d'âge et non, je n'ai pas pété un cable, c'est simplement que biologiquement parlant, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Mais c'est ma soeur quand même. Na.) ma frangine, donc, portait un de ces T-shirt à rayures estampillés à l'éfigie d'un groupe musical new-age quelconque de préférence à tendance rock (non pas que je n'aime pas ça, voir mon propre haut, plus bas). En l'occurence, ce groupe là commencait par T et finissait par L. Faites vos jeux. Moi, j'avait presque le même, mais à rayures noires et l'air d'avoir fait la guerre, rapiécé de partout -vive la customisation- et j'aurais préféré crever de chaud dans mon T-shirt noir de rocker gothique et trans-métal et autres conneries du genre plutôt que de me balader avec la tête de Bill sur les nichons. Mais alors, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Passons.

Toujours est-il que vu que Akari ici présente émettait un peu trop de décibels à mon goût, et qu'elle avait stoppé ma lecture en plein moment qu'il fallait pas, j'étais plutôt de mauvais poil. Le coup d'euil que je lui a lancé aurait découragé n'importe quel Homo Sapiens pourvu d'un cerveau. Vous connaissez ces pubs qui vantent les mérites des lessives lavant « plus blanc que blanc » ? Ben là, pareil mais en noir.

Peine perdue.

Elle a commencé à m'expliquer un truc à grand renfort de cris plus ou moins désarticulés et un peu flippants que je me suis contentée de ne pas comprendre. Quand ses lêvres ont cessé de bouger, j'ai levé une main vers mon oreille et j'ai retiré un de mes écouteurs Nouvelle Génération, c'east à dire sans fils et invisibles. Oh le vent. J'en ris encore.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, passablement vexée. Moi, j'en ai profité pour choper mon marque-page, afin d'éviter de perdre la mienne. Trop tard, le mal était fait, ce qui me mit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une trés bonne raison de m'avoir dérangée. Excelante, même.

Pour ça, j'allait être servie. Parce que, malgrés son air revêche, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'air contente.

Houlà.

Super contente.

Houlala.

Extatique.

Oh putain.

J'ai rapidement fait le compte de toutes les issues que la pièce me fournissait pour une fuite éventuelle. Ça s'annonçait mal. Ma -charmante- frangine se tenait entre moi et les deux portes ouvertes, dont la grande entrée de la véranda. Le troisième potentiel point de fuite était condamné, quand aux autres, c'étaient des fenêtres qui demandaient -au moins- cinq minutes pour toute tentative d'ouverture. Et puis c'était du double vitrage, pour courroner le tout. Meeerde. C'est à cet instant que Akari a lâché la bombe. Magazine à l'appui, elle a énoncé avec des grands mouvements de bras et de seins la « nouvelle du siècle ».

-J'ai gagné deux places pour Londres ! Et une rencontre avec deux groupes super-connus !!

La vache. Ce siècle est vraiment pourrit, alors, parce que sur la couverture de son magazine s'étalaient les photos de deux uniques groupes. Allemands.

Ouaip. J'allais -nous allions- rencontrer Cinema Bizarre et Tokio Hotel.

Fait chier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
(j'adore faire ça)

BON ! j'avais dit que ça serait court.

rassurez-vous... c'est pas finit.

update ! si tout a bien marché, j'ai modifié quelques trucs, des erreurs que j'avais laissé. voualaaaaa...


	2. Chapitre 2: je vous détexte

**Titre:** Sortez-moi de là !

**Genre: **Humour

**Résumé:** ma soeur a gagné un concourt... et quel concourt.

**Note (s):** heu... alors en fait:

- c'est pas pour le premier chapitre (ni le deuxième, ni le troisième, etc) mais je vais parler de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre. Vous pouvez lire ça même si vous n'aimez ni les uns ni les autres, vu que mon personnage principal est... ben... disons "un peu septique". lol, elle les déteste !!

- OUI, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. c'est fait exprés. si tout est normal, chaque chapitre fait passer une émotion. et puis, j'écris peut-être pas trop mal, mais vu que dés que je me relis, je meurs de rire, j'ai un peu du mal à avancer l'histoire. (bon, y'a aussi le fait que je dois tout réinventer pas'ke j'ai perdu mes brouillons... pas glop)

- n'allez pas gueuler "à mort" parce que les parents des deux filles sont... deux papas !! essayez de passer outre ou cassez-vous. désolée de le dire comme ça, mais en fait je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme une tare, or tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. voilàààààà...

- normalement, je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographe, vu que j'y suis allergique (aux fautes). votre but, cher(e) lecteur(trice), sera de dénicher mes éventuelles fautes... et me les donner, au moyen d'une review (le petit bouton violet "go" en bas à gauche)afin que je ne les refasse pas. Merci !

- mes personnages ont souvent des noms à coucher dehors... si vous voulez des explications, ce sera avec joie... et une review ! ()

- j'avais autre chose à dire, mais je trouve pas... bah, ça reviendra.

**- si, je sais ! j'écris cette histoire pour ma frangine aussi tarée que moi, que j'aime de toutes mes forces et qui est aussi semblable à Akari que moi à Kiniiru !!**

à présent... Enjoy The Show !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2

Une semaine plus tard, nous partions le lendemain. Comprenez qu'il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis que Akari m 'avait annoncé qu'on allait partir à Londres rencontrer des gens que je connaissais déjà par coeur à force de les voir sur les murs de notre chambre, et qu'il me restait vingt-quatre heures pour y trouver un échappatoire. Pardon, quinze heures, vu qu'il était trois heures de l'aprèm et que nous partions de chez nous à six heures -du matin- le lendemain. Ce qui signifiait qu'il nous faudrait être debout vers cinq heures trente... Pas gagné. Sans compter que j'avais toujours pas fait ma valise, alors que celle d'Akari était (plus ou moins) prête depuis trois jours. Galèèère, comme dirait un personnage d'un des mangas que j'aime lire, ou plutôt que j'étais entrain de lire, car j'étais de retour dans ma - trés chère- véranda pour bouquiner tranquille. Peine perdue, vu que mon père est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est au moment où son fessier s'est posé sur mon canapé qu'a commencé une énième entreprise de séduction.

-Tu sais, si tu veux pas y aller, on comprend.

Tu parles. Je savais très bien que les parents n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre qu'on se casse pour pouvoir rester en amoureux.

-Un de nous peut aller avec elle pour t'éviter de subir ce voyage.

Le salaud. Il essayait de me faire dire que j'irais à ce foutu voyage. Il me regardait en coin, guettant une réaction encourageante de ma part. Raté. J'avais pas l'intention de lever les yeux de ma non moins passionnante qu'imagée lecture juste pour lire dans ses yeux un amusement évident, doublé d'un léger agacement. Traitre. Vu que je ne bougeais pas (voir plus haut), il a commencé à faire un monologue sur les aléats de la vie, que si je voulais pas, je pouvais dire non, qu'en plus, il savait très bien que j'aimais pas l'avion, mais qu'en même temps je pouvais pas la laisser partir toute seule, que c'était inconscient, et que même lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir veiller sur elle comme moi je le faisais, etc, etc.

OK, c'est plus mon père. Déjà, il l'était pas avant, mais là c'est définitif. Que je vous explique: si Akari n'est pas ma soeur et que ce mec-là, Dan, n'est pas mon père, c'est parce que moi, j'ai en fait été adoptée par Angel, le mec qui, mal planqué dans le salon, essaye de nous espionner. Je connais Akari depuis... avant de pouvoir m'en souvenir, en fait, vu qu'on a toujours grandit ensemble. On a grandit (ensemble, donc) dans un orphelinat sordide où on a respectivement été prises en pitié par deux mecs de vingt ans (qui, je précise, ne se connaissaient pas à l'époque) qui nous ont donc réciproquement adoptées (elle à cinq ans, moi à six). Par chance, nos pères respectifs nous ont mis dans la même école, puis dans le même collège. Seul le lycée diffère(ra; j'y suis depuis deux ans, elle ira l'an prochain). Alors, quand, lassées de ne pouvoir êtres de vraies frangines, on s'est présenté nos pères, on les avait déjà maintes et maintes fois imaginés ensembles. Le pire, c'est que quand ils se sont retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, pouf. Ça va bientôt faire cinq ans qu'on habite ensemble.

Bon, en attendant, l'autre était toujours dans son délire d'esprit ouvert et de Protection de la Soeur. J'ai -à mon grand regret- finit par lâcher mon manga et j'ai fait une croix avec mes indexs que j'ai pointés vers lui en faisant « kssss ». Il a soudainement eu la même tronche que ces personnages de BD, DA ou mangas quand l'autre fait un truc très con. Vous savez, la grosse goutte sur la tempe ou le petit oiseau qui passe derrière... ben là, pareil. Il a levé un sourcil et froncé l'autre (exercice difficile que nous sommes tous les quatre capables de réaliser) avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Il s'est passé une main sur la figure avant de me regarder :

-Conseil de famille dans cinq minutes. Cuisine.

J'ai fait « oui » de la tête derrière mon crucifix improvisé. Cinq minutes plus tard, on étais tous les quatres (hors chats et chien, ils comptent pas) dans la cuisine, assis en rond autour de la table... ronde. Comme les chevaliers. On s'est regardés et on a éclaté de rire, parce qu'on savait qu'on s'était tous fait la blague dans nos têtes respectives. Dan a posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel et lu a cérémonieusement sortit :

-Désolé, chéri, j'ai faillit à ma mission.

Là, on a re-rigolé comme de crétins. J'aime ma famille.

Ensuite, quand on a eut finit par se calmer, les pères m'ont regardés comme si je devais faire le choix le plus important de toute ma vie. Une décision certes importante mais tout de même pas primordiale, sauf si on considère que la vie sexuelle de mes parents est primordiale. Yèrk, rien que d'y penser... Bref, de toutes façons, ça faisait un moment que ma décision était prise, et plus qu'une semaine, en fait. Aucun de ces trois imbéciles n'était au courant, mais je m'étais préparée à la possibilité douloureuse de me retrouver dans un avion en partance pour Londres depuis que Akari avait reçut ce foutu magazine de merde. Pardon. En fait, elle participait régulièrement à ce genre de concourts, et on en rigolait souvant ensemble, s'imaginant ce qu'on dirait/ferait si elle en gagnait un. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas y aller, c'était simplement que cette fois-ci, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Pas un mot. Vexée, j'avais prévu le coup.

-Vous êtes gentils, et je vous aime beaucoup. Mais...

Dan a regardé Angel. Angel a regardé Dan. Akari n'avait personne à regarder à part moi, et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. De toutes ses forces.

-...je vous en supplie, pour le bien de notre communeauté, arrêtez ces èspèces de tentatives de séduction, là. J'y ai eut droit toute la semaine, ça me gave et ça me fera pas changer d'avis.

De ma poche, j'ai sortit un petit tube en fer-blanc que j'ai posé sur la table. Akari porta la main à son cou, où un tube identique faisait office de pendentif. Fin comme un -gros- stylo, long comme une -petite- phalange. C'est un système que nous utilisons pour nous obliger à faire des trucs. On met une promesse dedans, en on ne retire le papier que quand elle est réalisée. Les pères se sont tournés vers moi, mais moi, je regardait ma soeur. Elle a lentement tendu la main vers mon tube (pas de fausses idées, merci ) et l'a ouvert. Aprés quelques contorsions très... contorsionées, elle a finit par sortir le papier, qu'elle a observait comme si il allait lui mordre la main. Je vous jure que quand elle l'a lut, elle a versé une larme. Juré-craché (ptou !). elle s'est tourné vers moi, a ouvert la bouche. Pi elle l'a refermé. Elle s'est levée et m'est tombée dans les bras. Littéralement. Les parents avaient rien capté, et ils nageaient complet. Angel a prit le papier abandonné sur la table, l'a lut. Il m'a sourit en prenant la main de Dan. On était un peu ridicules. Ce que j'ai immédiatement fait remarquer.

-On se croirait dans une série Z. Ces deux-là (geste) ont déjà les noms idéaux.

Grognement indigné de « ces deux là ». Je crois que le grognement en question contenait les mots « aucun respect » pour Dan et « je t'emmerde » pour Angel. Akari a sourit contre mon épaule et m'a dit en rigolant doucement :

-Oh, Sharon, je suis si heureuse ! Je croiyais que tu m'en voulais parce que tu avais cru que Steve, Whitney et Andy comptaient plus que toi pour moi !

On a tous rigolé et j'ai répliqué :

-Cassy, même si Steve a trompé Stacey avec Gwen, et que Andy ne sort avec Whitney que pour attirer Loreen dans ses filets alors qu'elle est avec Shane, qui n'a d'yeux que pour Cheryl, et que Alan n'est pas venu à la fête que...

Pour la faire courte, on a joué à « Amour, Gloire et Beauté » tout l'aprèm', et le soir on a commandé des pizzas.

Je vous ai dit que j'aimais ma famille ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bon... ça fait deux... vous savez que je m'aime ? nan, sans déconner, j'adore cette histoire.

Allez, hop, je vous laisse.

PS: Akari (pas celle de l'histoire, la vraie) je t'adore !! Je te jure que celle-là je vais la finir !!


	3. Chapitre 3: ben c'est parti, alors

**Titre:**Sortez-moi de là !

**Genre:** Humour

**Résumé:** ma soeur a gagné un concourt... et quel concourt.

**Note (s):** heu... alors en fait:

- c'est pas pour le premier chapitre (ni le deuxième, ni le troisième, etc) mais je vais parler de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre. Vous pouvez lire ça même si vous n'aimez ni les uns ni les autres, vu que mon personnage principal est... ben... disons "un peu septique". lol, elle les déteste !!

- OUI, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. c'est fait exprés. si tout est normal, chaque chapitre fait passer une émotion. et puis, j'écris peut-être pas trop mal, mais vu que dés que je me relis, je meurs de rire, j'ai un peu du mal à avancer l'histoire. (bon, y'a aussi le fait que je dois tout réinventer pas'ke j'ai perdu mes brouillons... pas glop)

- n'allez pas gueuler "à mort" parce que les parents des deux filles sont... deux papas !! essayez de passer outre ou cassez-vous. désolée de le dire comme ça, mais en fait je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme une tare, or tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. voilàààààà...

- normalement, je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographe, vu que j'y suis allergique (aux fautes). votre but, cher(e) lecteur(trice), sera de dénicher mes éventuelles fautes... et me les donner, au moyen d'une review (le petit bouton violet "go" en bas à gauche)afin que je ne les refasse pas. Merci !

- mes personnages ont souvent des noms à coucher dehors... si vous voulez des explications, ce sera avec joie... et une review ! ()

- j'avais autre chose à dire, mais je trouve pas... bah, ça reviendra.

- si, je sais ! j'écris cette histoire pour ma frangine aussi tarée que moi, que j'aime de toutes mes forces et qui est aussi semblable à Akari que moi à Kiniiru !!

**- les trois premiers chapitres (dont celui-là) ont étés postés en même temps car ils étaient déja écrits... les prochains viendront... plus tard...**

à présent... Enjoy The Show !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3

Le dépard a pas été si catastrophique que ça, finalement. En tout cas, c'était pas de ma faute, ou presque. Mes affaires étaient compactes, avec une valise contenant habits + matos de dessin, ma sacoche caméra + appareil-photo à gauche, celle de l'ordi à droite, et mon sac à dos, contenant les divers fils nécéssaires à de différents branchements + chargeurs + mon portefeuille + des livres, et mon portable, enfin mon sac à dos, donc, sur le dos. Akari, elle, se retrouvait avec deux valises, un sac de voyage, une sacoche/handbag et trois sacs à dos dont deux vides, « au cas où » (en prévision de potentiels achats). Sans compter son nécéssaire à coiffure qu'elle essayait -vainement- de faire entrer dans un sac encore vide. Elle se tourna vers moi alors que je levais un sourcil dubitatif .

-Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Mon rôle consista à tenir le sac grand ouvert tandis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces sur la trousse de toilette. Je finis par éclater de rire, lâchant le sac et nous envoyant toutes trois au tapis, elle, sa trousse et moi. Elle me jeta un regard noir qui fit redoubler ma -déja intense- rigolade. Angel, qui passait par là, haussa les sourcils, surpris par le spectacle -sons et lumière- d'Akari entrain de me gueuler dessus et moi entrain de rigoler comme une baleine échouée.

-Ça va pas, non ?!

J'avais chopé un fou rire de tous les diables. Mes côtes se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir de façon très douloureuses. Pliée en deux par terre, je voyais, entre mes paupières presques closes par les éclats de rire, les coins de la bouche d'Akari se soulever de plus en plus. Gagnée par mon hilarité croissante, elle s'effondra à mon côté, se tenant les côtes à mon image.

Angel, toujours sur le pas de la porte, ne savait pas s'il convenait de nous rapeler gentiment l'heure qu'il était ou s'il devait nous balancer un seau d'eau sur la tronche -il craignant que son parquet ne supporte mal le choc. Dan, le voyant ainsi appuyé sur le montant de la porte, ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux et...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, encore ?

Il venait de nous voir. De nouveau, il eut cette tronche à mi-chemin entre « pourquoi moi », « mais quoi, encore » et « c'est irrécupérable ».

-Chépo, lui répondit Angel avec éloquence.

Finalement, quand nos zygomatiques on commencé à crier grâce, on a réessayé de faire entrer cette foutue -grosse- trousse rose dans ce merdique -petit- sac orange. On a réussit. C'était -trés- moche, mais ça tenait. Heureusement, parce qu'on devait partir.

Le voyage juqu'à l'aéroport se fit sans -trop- de remue-ménage, notre ménage étant déjà assez remué comme ça, merci pour nous. On notera tout de même la trace de morsure dans le cou de Dan pour cause de tentative d'appropriation des clefs de la voiture d'Angel. Tentative manquée, en témoigne l'air renfrogné de Dan et Angel, un peu géné, conduisant d'une main et essayant vaguement de s'excuser de l'autre. Ajoutez un zeste de nervosité, Akari qui cherche ses lunettes de soleil avec désespoir et moi qui essaye frénétiquement de ne pas écouter du Cinema Bizarre et/ou du Tokio Hotel. Malheur: y'a que ça sur l'MP3 de ma soeur. Autant dire que l'ambiance était tendue, surtout pour les adultes, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: nous jeter dans l'avion -puis l'un sur l'autre mais c'est une autre histoire.

Quand -enfin !- nous arrivâmes à destination, le conducteur (Angel, votre serviteur -ou celui de Dan... passons...) arrêta la bagnole sur une place libre. Akari retrouva subitement ses lunettes de soleil et moi une chanson de Placebo. Chouette ! On s'est respectivement extirpés de la voiture, on a prit les valises. Le temps était un peu grisâtre et une bruine fine nous tombait dessus, nous trempant sans nous mouiller et surtout sans nous rafraîchir. On a gagné le hall en râlottant ( en râlant un peu). Si encore il avait plut comme vache qui... heu... s'il avait plut des cordes, je serais restée dehors à me tremper, Dan m'aurait tenu compagnie en fumant une clope et les deux autres, bien à l'abrit derrière les grandes vitres, nous auraient traités de tarés. Mais ce temps-là est insuportable. On alla donc enregistrer les bagages. Moment de remémoration de souvenirs entre Angel et moi quand on vit les valises partir dans le « petit train ». Nous éclations de rire sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres en nous souvenant de la fois où Angel m'avait retrouvée à l'accueil pour cause de bagage non approprié, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (en général, les gamines de sept ans ne voyagent pas dans la soute à bagages) Aprés avoir, donc, laissé les valises, on alla se caler dans une « salle d'attente ». Bien grand mot pour qualifier la dizaine de sièges installés dans un couloir. On était un peu tous stressés, alors on alla, qui se poser sur un siège, qui se coller à la grande baie vitrée et regarder les avions aller et venir. Bien évidemment, l'appel fatidique résonna dans nos oreilles bien trop tôt à notre goût.

-Di dou-ou ! les passagers du vol A440 sont priés de se présenter au quai d'embarquement numéro quatre... quai d'embarquement numéro quatre, merci !

On se regarda. On se serra tous les quatres les uns les autres. Et puis on finit par se séparer au cinquième appel de la dame dans son micro. Akari et moi nous sommes dirigées vers là où on devait aller, et Angel et Dan sont restés devant la baie vitrée par laquelle on voyait notre avion. On a montré nos billets, nos cartes d'identités. On a traversé le couloir qui menait à l'avion. On a cherché nos places, on les a trouvées. Quand je me suis assise à ma place, je me suis aperçue qu'on pouvait depuis le hublo voir nos pères qui, derrière la baie vitrée, nous cherchaient frénétiquement.

Je sais que vous allez crier « Cliché !! », mais quand, aprés maintes et maintes grimaces pour attirer leur attention, aprés avoir échangé des bisoux virtuels, s'être fait « au revoir » de la main une douzaine de fois, quand la rampe d'accés s'est détachés de l'avion, que le mastodonte s'est ébranlé et a commencé à avancer vers la piste de décollage, quand Akari a cessé de s'étaler sur mes genoux pour faire coucou par le hublo et s'estmise à pleurer contre mon épaule (c'était la première fois qu'on les quittait pour aller si loin et si longtemps), j'ai jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à mes papas. Angel s'était lové dans les bras de Dan, et un rayon de soleil doré et chaud les enveloppait. J'ai pas pu résister. j'ai versé une larme. une seule et unique, comme pour remercier la grosse boule incandescante qui fair vivre la Terre de m'avoir permit d'avoir une image de ce que je ressentait pour eux. ces deux-là nous avaient aimées, sauvées, comprises... ils avaient été là, pour nous, durant les meilleures et les pires épreuves, toujours, chauds, aimants, présent, comme deux rayons de soleil dorés dans le petit matin,

Je me surpris à prier presque pour qu'on leur ait rendu correctement tout le bonheur qu'ils nous avaient donné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

et de trois !!

alors, alors ? Ça en jette, hein ??

bon... 'faut que je travaille à finir le quatrième. Si je retrouve mes brouillons...

et toi, Akari, ça te plait ??

REVIEWZZZZZZZ (s'il vous plaît !)


	4. Chapitre 4: pitié, pas ça

**Titre: **Sortez-moi de là !

**Genre:** Humour

**Résumé:** ma soeur a gagné un concourt... et quel concourt.

**Note (s):** heu... alors en fait:

- c'est pas pour le premier chapitre (ni le deuxième, ni le troisième, etc) mais je vais parler de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre. Vous pouvez lire ça même si vous n'aimez ni les uns ni les autres, vu que mon personnage principal est... ben... disons "un peu septique". lol, elle les déteste !!

- OUI, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. c'est fait exprés. si tout est normal, chaque chapitre fait passer une émotion. et puis, j'écris peut-être pas trop mal, mais vu que dés que je me relis, je meurs de rire, j'ai un peu du mal à avancer l'histoire. (bon, y'a aussi le fait que je dois tout réinventer pas'ke j'ai perdu mes brouillons... pas glop)

- n'allez pas gueuler "à mort" parce que les parents des deux filles sont... deux papas !! essayez de passer outre ou cassez-vous. désolée de le dire comme ça, mais en fait je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme une tare, or tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. voilàààààà...

- normalement, je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographe, vu que j'y suis allergique (aux fautes). votre but, cher(e) lecteur(trice), sera de dénicher mes éventuelles fautes... et me les donner, au moyen d'une review (le petit bouton violet "go" en bas à gauche)afin que je ne les refasse pas. Merci !

- mes personnages ont souvent des noms à coucher dehors... si vous voulez des explications, ce sera avec joie... et une review ! ()

- j'avais autre chose à dire, mais je trouve pas... bah, ça reviendra.

- si, je sais ! j'écris cette histoire pour ma frangine aussi tarée que moi, que j'aime de toutes mes forces et qui est aussi semblable à Akari que moi à Kiniiru !!

- les trois premiers chapitres (dont celui-là) ont étés postés en même temps car ils étaient déja écrits... les prochains viendront... plus tard...

- si, je sais ! j'écris cette histoire pour ma frangine aussi tarée que moi, que j'aime de toutes mes forces et qui est aussi semblable à Akari que moi à Kiniiru !! à présent... Enjoy The Show !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

4

Quelques instants plus tard, l'avion fut projeté dans les airs avec une puissance inouïe. Disons, inouïe pour un néophite. Je me cramponnais à mon siège et vérifiais pour la douzième fois que ma ceinture et celle d'Akari étaient bouclées. Je profitais de ce que ma tête et mon estomac me laissent un moment de répis pour profiter du spectacle du sol s'éloignant et disparaissant dans des volutes d'un blanc immaculé. L'engin fit une infime embardé et mes organes se révoltèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Je faillis vomir. Je me rassurais en ressassant ce que je connaissais en matière d'aviation. notament le passage sur l'extrêmement faible pourcentage concernant les crashs. Deux ou trois fois. Je m'obligeais ensuite à me souvenir d'un monologue théatreux que j'avais eu à apprendre il y a quelques années. « Ô rage, ô désespoir... »

Je m'arrêtais à « .. et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ? » quand je m'aperçut que j'avais consenscieusement mit en pièce un paquet de mouchoir tellement j'étais tendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

me demanda Akari en machonnant ma tresse. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien dit -ou écrit, on s'en fout- « en machonnant MA tresse ». Vous remarquerez que je préfère qu'elle sussote mes cheveux plutôt qu'elle ne passe son temps à me lécher le bras, comme dans le camping-car, en rentrant d'Espagne. C'est une autre histoire, mais rien que le souvenir de sa langue qui... Bèrk. C'est ignoble. Mais, bon, y paraît que ça la détend.

Je dessérais mes machoires et lui répondais par un son qui ressemblait approximativement à « grunt ». Elle haussa un sourcil puis ses épaules, avant de repartir dans son livre, un truc sur des gentils vampires qui se battent contre des méchants vampires pour protéger une héroïne un peu gourde et très maladroite. Ne jugez pas trop vite ma description du livre, en fait j'adore cette histoire. Seulement, là, j'avais un peu trop la sensation que j'allais mourir dans quelques secondes pour rédiger un résumé parfait de cette romance en trois tomes (de savoie) et/ou plus (le quatrième est à paraître). Sauf que si je me concentrai sur le plan de vol... Oooh. Mon estomac se souleva une nouvelle fois. Un regard vers le hublo me montra qu'on montait encore. Je n'avais plus que quelques minutes où je serais tranquille dans ma tête. Autant essayer de faire une description rapide de ma soeur et de moi. Physique, je veux dire. Bon. Ma soeur est... disons bronzée. Plus que moi. Et c'est pas dur. En fait, elle est pourvue d'un avantage génétique, qui est la crème solaire intégrée. C'est-à-dire que quand moi, en bonne blafarde que je suis, je dois, au moindre rayon de soleil, mettre une tonne de crème solaire pour éviter de cramer, elle peut sortir sans rien en plein cagnard et ne pas craindre les coups de soleils. Elle bronze. Je l'insulte souvent pour ça. Enfin bref, outre le fait qu'elle soit bronzée comme si elle vivait à Hawaii (elle aimerait bien, d'ailleur) elle fait à peu prés ma taille (elle: 1m65; moi:1m61... 64 avec des effets de cheveux.) et elle a les yeux couleur caramel (un peu plus foncés que sa peau) les cheveux chocolats (noir. Au moins 70 cacao) sauf ses deux mèches blanches de chaque coté de son visage. C'est à moi qu'elle confie le soin de les lui décolorer, quand les racines deviennent trop visibles. Ma soeur et moi, c'est du fusionnel. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Oh, on a bien quelques activités divergeantes: nous arrivons malgrés tout à trouver des points d'entente. Des exemples ? Je suis musicienne, elle adore m'écouter jouer; elle aime faire des photos poser, j'accepte d'être son modèle.

En parlant de modèle, j'ai oublié de me décrire. Bien. Prenez Akari. Imaginez-la avec une peau blanche comme de la farine (j'exagère un tantinet, mais l'idée y est) arrondissez son visage, comme un garçonnet. Colorez-lui les yeux en bleu. Coupez-lui les cheveux, laissez une mèche tressée derrière l'oreille droite... En laissant quelques mèches brunes, colorez ces cheveux en rouge. parsemez des piercings sur le visage (un à l'arcade, un autre à la lèvre et un sur la langue, plus les oreilles percées deux fois d'un coté et trois de l'autre.). Je vous présente: moi.

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm.

Un sifflement strident me transperça le cerveau. ça y est, la partie du voyage où je me tient les oreilles comme si elles allaient s'échapper commence. c'est inévitable, dés que je monte dans un avion, ça fait ça. Je me recroquevillait sur mon siège, et poussait un grognement peu encourageant quand Akari me toucha l'épaule.

-Calme !

Je me calmais.

-La dame ici présente (je sentis qu'elle faisait un geste pour désigner quelqu'un dans l'allée. probablement une des hôtesse de l'air.) demande si tu veux un cachet d'aspirine ou quelque chose.

Je grimaçais et me tournais légèrement vers elles sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Nan, je crois que je vais survivre.

Akari me caressa la joue et dit à l'intention de la femme (que j'avais entendu retenir son souffle) que si je prenais un médicament, ça serait pire. Mais que, par contre, si elle avait un oreiller, on était pas contre, parce que ça me permettrait de mieux supporter mes acoufens. Je gémis.

Je passerais sur le reste du voyage, qui fut douloureux pour moi et guerrier pour elle (entre son bouquin où ils passent leur temps à vouloir se killer les uns les autres et moi qui lui grognais dessus à chaque mouvement). Quand nous arrivâmes à Paris, j'étais encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et elle était en larme (le héro a abandonné l'héroïne, mais c'est pour le bien de celle-ci, alors y'a pas à s'en faire... elle s'en fait quand même, à la douzième lecture.). J'avais aux environs de trois quart d'heure pour me calmer et ensuite, la torture recommencerait. On alla dans un café, dans l'aéroport. On s'y posa, attendant notre prochain vol. Je crois que je manquais vraiment de chance, car elle dénicha un magazine spécial « rock allemand ». Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu ??

Enfin, aprés avoir subit le vol Paris/Londres, notre voyage touchait à sa fin. Dumoins la partie « maison-Londres ». C'est quand nous descendîmes de l'avion, et arrivâmes dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport londonien, que nous les vîmes. Une marée de personnes n'ayant pas l'air trés trés contentes. ça ressemblait vaguement à une bande de... de... fans.

Les emmerdes commençaient. C'est ce moment que Akari a choisit pour me dire:

-On ferait mieux de se retrouver à l'entrée, non ?

Je hochais la tête. si elles étaient vraiment les fans auxquelles ont pensait, mieux valait se séparer.

Akari avança, fendant la foule. Je restai sur place un moment, puis me rendais compte d'un détail...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

quatre ! quatre !!

encore merci à Ebica (pour être mon/ma premier/ère reviewer/euse)

merci merci à Akari et Nasu (oui, Aurélie, tu t'appelles définitivement « aubergine » !!)...


	5. Chapitre 5: je HAIS ma soeur

**Titre: **Sortez-moi de là !

**Genre:** Humour

**Résumé:** ma sœur a gagné un concourt... et quel concourt.

**Note (s):** heu... alors en fait:

- c'est pas pour le premier chapitre (ni le deuxième, ni le troisième, etc) mais je vais parler de Tokio Hotel et de Cinema Bizarre. Vous pouvez lire ça même si vous n'aimez ni les uns ni les autres, vu que mon personnage principal est... ben... disons "un peu septique". lol, elle les déteste !!

- OUI, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. c'est fait exprès. si tout est normal, chaque chapitre fait passer une émotion. et puis, j'écris peut-être pas trop mal, mais vu que dés que je me relis, je meurs de rire, j'ai un peu du mal à avancer l'histoire. (bon, y'a aussi le fait que je dois tout réinventer pas'ke j'ai perdu mes brouillons... pas glop)

- n'allez pas gueuler "à mort" parce que les parents des deux filles sont... deux papas !! essayez de passer outre ou cassez-vous. désolée de le dire comme ça, mais en fait je ne considère pas l'homosexualité comme une tare, or tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi. voilàààààà...

- normalement, je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographe, vu que j'y suis allergique (aux fautes). votre but, cher(e) lecteur(trice), sera de dénicher mes éventuelles fautes... et me les donner, au moyen d'une review (le petit bouton violet "go" en bas à gauche) afin que je ne les refasse pas. Merci !

- mes personnages ont souvent des noms à coucher dehors... si vous voulez des explications, ce sera avec joie... et une review ! **(:p !)**

- j'avais autre chose à dire, mais je trouve pas... bah, ça reviendra.

- si, je sais ! j'écris cette histoire pour ma frangine aussi tarée que moi, que j'aime de toutes mes forces et qui est aussi semblable à Akari que moi à Kiniiru !!

- les trois premiers chapitres ont étés postés en même temps car ils étaient déja écrits... les prochains viendront... plus tard..

**- je suis impardonnable ! à chaque fois que je relis un des chapitres que j'ai mis en ligne, je trouve des fautes plus énormes les unes que les autres !! je vais donc être encore plus attentive que d'habitude lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre-ci (ouais, j'ai retrouvé mon brouillon... celui que j'avais fait en cours de math. c'est malin.)**

**-ah, ouais: celui-là est vachement plus long que les autres... j'suis pas encore au point.**

à présent... Enjoy The Show !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5

Oh. Elle s'était tirée avant que je ne m'en aperçoive. Soit.

Je saisit les valises avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans les entrailles de l'aéroport, emportée par le tapis qui défilait dans un "brelom-brelom"surprenant. Je m'emparais dans un même mouvement de ce qui s'apparentait à un chariot-porte-bagages en fer. M'est avis que ces trucs ont étés inventés dans le seul but de faire faire une crise de nerfs au voyageur téméraire qui tete de s'en servir, parce que quand t'as finit de mettre tes valises dessus, y'en a toujours une qui attend bien sagement à tes pieds pendant que le reste menace de s'effondrer au moinre coup de vent. Ou alors c'est moi qui ait la poisse, parce que c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec mes affaires (ainsi que celles de ma tendre et aimée petite soeur, qui pouvait d'ores et déja se préparer à souffrir) qui étaient donc installées dans un équilibre précaire sur cet atroce support en fer, et une des valises de Akari qui semblait me narguer, posée à mes pieds comme une merde de chien dont on sait pas quoi faire. J'ai regardé ma montre, et je me suis aperçut qu'il était juste l'heure à laquelle on était censées quitter l'aéroport.

C'est à cet instant précis (admirez le timing... c'était de l'ironie.) que mes valises ont joyeusement et d'un commun accord décidé de rejoindre le sol. J'allais pas tarder à faire pareil quand une main s'est posée sur mon épaule.

- _May-I help you ? _(puis-je vous aider ?)

Je me suis retournée, et me suis retrouvée face à... une grosse mouche. Vanne à part, le possesseur de la main (toujours posée sur mon épaule) était un mec qui devait avoir dans les 20 ans, habillé en noir, avec des pompes noires (des converses ! on était copains de chaussures... à part que les miennes étaient rouges. bref.) un sweat à capuche, noir, comme vous aurez deviné, vu que vous êtes trés malins (_nota bene_: toujours flatter le lecteur, ça fait monter dans les sondages), ansi que de grosses lunettes, noires également. Quelques mèches de cheveux sortaient de sous son bonnet (noir comme le reste; en même temps, il aurait été rose fluo, ç'aurait pas été trés classe) et elles étaient d'un noir d'ébène (sans déconner !). Il me dominait de tout sa hauteur (nan, elle est pas noire, sa hauteur) et sa peau était blanche-blanche. Sur le coup, j'ai flippé. C'est vrai, quoi, on aborde pas les jeunes filles seules comme ça. Et puis je me suis souvenue qu'il m'avait posé une question. J'ai jeté un regard désolé à mes affaires éparpillées au sol, et puis j'ai soupiré.

- _Yes, please. I think I really need some._ (oui, s'il-vous plait. je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin.)

Il m'a sourit. Et -chose étrange- je me suis sentie mieux. Exactement comme quand Akari me disait de me calmer. Envolés, les derniers restes d'acoufens, disparu, le stress de savoir si j'allais "retrouver-akari-mon-dieu-il-est-super-grand-cet-aéroport-et-est-ce-qu'elle-va-réussir-à-trouver-un-taxi-oh-merde-elle-cause-pas-un-mot-d'anglais-putain-on-est-pas-dans-la-merde".

On s'est baissés (hé, les pervers, revoyez votre orthographe: NAN, j'ai pas écrit "baisés") pour ramasser ces putains de bagages (la honte quand il a ramassé le sac orange: on voyait bien la trousse rose au travers... heu, aurais-je oublié de préciser que c'était celle avec des coeurs ? merci Akari...) et il les a rangés sur le chariot. J'ai constaté que le nouvel ensemble était bien plus homogène que le précédent. Il a mit le sac restant sur son épaule (par bonheur, c'était pas le truc affreux cité plus haut) et m'a laissé prendre le controle du chariot.

Malheureusement, entre le moment où Akari s'était tirée et celui où, présentement, mon nouvel ami et moi partions en direction d'une sortie, la masse humaine que ma frangine avait fui s'était déplacée, et elle se trouvait à présent... essayez de deviner... allez, un effort, c'est pas dur, ça se passe toujours comme ça, de toutes façon.

Bingo.

La bande de malades étaient donc sur notre chemin. Pardon. Les _fans_ étaient sur notre chemin. Ou une partie, vu que ce groupe-ci était constitué d'une vingtaine de personnes. Et si Mister Grosses Lunettes n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'en faire, moi j'avais les jambes en coton. Trés fin, le coton. Si vous ne voyez peut-être pas pourquoi, moi oui, et ce qui suit va vous démontrer que je supporte trés mal la foule.

On était même pas à, genre, cinq mètres, et là, elles nous ont remarqués. Un cri a déchiré la foule, et elles se sont jetées sur nous. L'une d'entre elle m'a agrippée par le col en glapissant des _"Are you the winner ? Are you ?" _(c'est toi la gagnante ? c'est toi ?) stridents pendant que trois de ses copines essayaient d'ouvrir "mes" valises. Agacée, je lançais un bref _"And what if I was ?" _(qu'est-ce que ça ferait si c'était moi ?)à la cantonade, écartant d'un mouvement de la main la fille qui me secouait et ses copines. Elles me fusillèrent du regard et s'avancèrent vers moi en essayant de prendre un air dangereux. Elles m'énervaient.

- _Are you mad ? Do you believe that being fans of these idiots allow you to act like that with people ? _(nan mais vous êtes malades ? vous croyez qu'être fans de ces imbéciles vous autorise à agir comme ça ?)

Plusieurs d'entre elles se sont retournées ver celle qui m'avait choppée par le col. Elle s'est avancée vers moi, et les autres se sont légèrement écartée de façon à faire un cercle autour de nous. Elle avait vraiment l'air menaçant. Elle avait une espèce de coupe de cheveux Emo noir et rouge à la Bill. Elle portait un jean troué aux genoux, de ceux qui sont découpés d'origine et qui coutent une petite fortune, ainsi qu'un T-shirt pseudo-punk estampillé Tokio Hotel. Je remarquais par l'occasion que pa plupart des filles portaient ce genre de T-shirt, autant en mode Tokio Hotel que Cinema Bizarre.

- _You shouldn't talk about Them in that way ! You don't know Them, you don't even diserve to talk about Them ! _(tu ne devrais pas parler d'Eux comme ça ! tu ne Les connais pas, tu ne mérite pas de parler d'Eux !)

Je ricannais. Trés fort. Intérieurement.  
Acide, je lui fis:

- _Ooh, maybe YOU deserve that ? I don't think they'd be so poud to see you now. Anyway, I'm not afraid of you. All you're able to do is to get wet everytime you see them. _(ooh, alors peut-être que TOI, tu le mérite ? je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils seraient trés fiers de toi s'il te voyaient telle que tu es là. peu importe, je n'ai pas peur de toi. tout ce que tu es cappable de faire, c'est de mouiller à chaque fois que tu les vois)

Je m'énervais. Elle aussi. Elle essaya de m'attraper de nouveau par le col, pour me faire peur. Une prise d'Orphelinat-Kwendo plus tard, et elle se retrouvait le cul par terre.

L'**Orphelinat-Kwendo** est un art de combat (en fait, c'est pas trés artistique) que j'ai développé lorsque Akari et moi étions pensionnaires de "l'institution St-Sulpice"; il s'agit d'un savant mélange de Karaté, Judo, de boxe américaine et de bagarres de rues, trés utile contre les "nuisibles". Car, si les adultes responsables de l'institution étaient adorables, attentifs et patients, la plupart des autres habitués de l'orphelinat étaient des brutes débiles qui frappaient les plus faibles et, assez souvent, je dois dire, se battaient entre eux. Entre autres, l'Orphelinat-Kwendo a pour but soit de faire trés trés peur, soit de faire trés trés mal.

Là, j'avais plutot essayé de faire trés trés mal. Elle s'est faite relever par deux des ouvreuses de valises et m'a jeté un regard noir.

- _How do you dare knocking me ?! _(comment oses-tu me frapper ?)

Nouveau ricannement intérieur, qui se mua en rire mental hystérique quand je me rendis compte que le groupe se ressérait autour de nous. Je me repris, et, tentant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains et d'empêcher mon poing de partir en direction de ses pomettes hautaines, je lui précisait, avec un flegme apparent:

- _I haven't even knocked you. I already told you that you couldn't scare me less. Now get the fuck out of my way before I broke you an arm off. _(je t'ai même pas frappée. et je t'ai déja dit que tu ne pouvais pas me faire moins peur que ça. maintenant, tu dégage ton cul de ma route avant que je te pète le bras.)

Et j'étais prête à le faire. Parée à toute éventualité, je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps se contracter sous l'effort que je faisait de me retenir de lui démonter sa face. Je me relaxais d'un seul coup quand, pour la seconde fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Le type aux grosses lunettes noires (nommons-le Machin pour plus de simplicité) se pencha et murmura, tout contre mon oreille:

- _D'you know Forest Gump ? _(tu connais Forest Gump ?)

Bah ouais, j'connaissais. C'est l'histoire d'un type qui court souvent pour sauver sa peau, et...

Oh.

Capté.

On a couru, donc. Il m'a cloqué pa valise dans les bras et prit le contrôle du chariot. Hey, y's'débrouillait pas mal, parce qu'aprés que j'aie écarté la bande de malades à l'aide de ma valise et d'un grand cri de rage, on s'est effectivement mis à courir comme des malades, et Dieu sait que ces saloperies d'engins sont difficiles à manier, surtout à grande vitesse. Mais nan, lui il avait l'air de faire une promenade de santé.

On a gagné l'entrée (ou la sortie, _whatever_) et on a jaillit dans le petit matin, essoufflés par la course. Dehors, il flottait. On a foutu les valises sous un abribus, lui s'est assis sur le banc et moi je me suis quasi-jetée sous la pluie qui tombait. Courir m'avait toujours demandé trop d'effort pour que je prenne la peine de m'abaisser à y avoir recours. C'était aussi une des raisons qui m'avaient forcé à apprendre à me battre: j'étais physiquement incapable de fuir.

Les yeux à demi-fermés et le visage tourné vers le ciel, je l'observais à la dérobée. Il avait sorti un paquet de clopes et avait extrait l'une d'elles, qu'il triturait de la main droite et cherchant un briquet de la gauche. Ses mouvement étaient lents, mesurés. Il trouva son briquet, leva la cigarette, la porta à sa bouche et l'alluma avec une lenteur presque exagérée. Il souffla une bouffée de fumée et sourit. Je sus qu'il savait que je l'observait à la dérobée. Il porta lentement sa main jusquà son visage, saisit doucement ses lunettes, les enleva comme s'il craignait de les briser, et les posa sur ses genoux de cette façon soignée et inquiète dont on use avec les objets précieux. De nouveau, la cruelle impression de me retrouver face à ma soeur me prit à la gorge, et je me détournais de lui, génée par cette impression fugace.

-_So... You like rain ?_ (donc... tu aimes la pluie ?)

Je hochais la tête. Si on commençait à parler de pluie...

Nous sursautâmes quand "mon" portable sonna (je met "mon" entre guillemets parcequ'il s'agissait en réalité de celui de ma soeur). Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant mon propre numéro s'aficher sur l'écran et prit l'appel.

*Kii ? c'est moi !*

Nom de Dieu, je déteste qu'elle m'appelle "Kii". Je respirais calmement.

-Sans dec' ? En même temps, je me demande qui pourrait m'appeler depuis mon propre téléphone...  
*Ah bon ? oh, ouais, merde, désolée, je me suis servit du tien dans l'avion, j'ai du les échanger...*  
-T'es trop forte, franchement. Te mélanger les pinceaux entre un truc noir et un autre truc blanc...  
*Boh, ça va, hein. Alors, t'es où, qu'on vienne te chercher !*  
- Attends, je me renseigne...

Me tournant vers Machin, je lui demandais:

-_D'you know where we are ? I must tell someone so they can find me..._ (t'aurais pas une vague idée de l'endroit où on est ? je dois expliquer ça à quelqu'un pour qu'ils viennent me chercher...)

Il regarda autour de lui et m'adressa une mimique désolée a-do-ra-bleuh. Ah... trop mignon. Les joues un peu rose, je lui fis signe que c'était pas grave et demandais à Akari de me passer le chauffeur. Une voix grave retentit dans l'appareil.

*_Yeah ?_* (ouais ?)  
-_Good morning sir. I'm the sister of your actual customer, may you come to... _(bonjour, m'sieur. je suis la soeur de votre cliente. pourriez-vous venir me chercher à...)

Je lui indiquais mas o meno l'endroit où j'étais, les yeux dans le vague quelque part au niveau de la joue de Machin.

*_Okay, I know where you are. We're coming._* (okay, je vois où vous êtes. on arrive)  
-_Thanks a lot, sir. The faster you come, the best it'll be. May you pass me my sister again, please ?_ (merci beaucoup, m'sieur. plus vite vous arriverez, mieux ça sera. vous pouvez me repasser ma soeur)  
*_no prob'._* (pas de problème.)

J'échangeais encore quelques civilités aimables avec ma connasse de frangine ( "dis-donc, espèce de débile, t'as pas la sensation d'avoir oublié quelquechose ?" *Ah, ouais désolée pour les bagages, au fait !* "Ouais, tu dis ça mais en vrai tu t'en fous, hein ? sp'èce de naze !" *Et toi, la paranoïaque à deux balles !* "ouais mais moi au moins je fais pas chier le monde !" *c'est cela, oui ! et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?* "non, de la dinde, comme toi !" *pétasse, pétasse, pétasse !!* "grosse dinde !" *chien perdu !* "bon, on va arrêter là, c'est mon crédit qu'on gaspille. à tout' ma baka-p'tite soeur" *oki ! à tout à l'heure, Kini !* "ouais, à plus.") avant de racrocher, agacée (si je désteste qu'elle m'appelle "Kii", je supporte pas "Kini". ça fait cunnilingus, je trouve.). Je me rendis alors compte que Machin, sur son banc, faisait un peu la gueule. Et il avait remit ses lunettes, ce qui faisait que je ne voyais plus ses yeux. Désemparée, je me repassait la conversation, m'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de ce soudain revirement d'humeur. Voyons... j'avais dit... un truc comme "the faster you come, the best it'll be", et en le regardant. Oupseuh, il l'avait probablement prit pour lui. Merde. Rôh, en plus il était trop mignon, à bouder comme un gosse sur son banc... Je soupirais et m'assit à coté de lui. Il jouait avec la fumée de sa cigarette, ça faisait des volutes blancs, c'était joli. La pluie se calmait, Et le brouillard se levait. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance au niveau météo... C'était ironique, bien sur.

-_I have a sister._ (j'ai une soeur)

L'image colorée de Akari flotta devant mes yeux. Je sourit.

-_A nice and gentle girl. The exact type of person everyone wants to meet._ (une douce et gentille fille. le type de personne que tous le monde veut rencontrer.)

L'autre continuait à jouer avec sa fumée. Un vrai gosse... Sauf qu'en général, un gosse ne fume pas et ne mesure pas un mètre quatre-vingt. Passons ce détail.

-_We grew up in an orphanage. We needed each other to be safe. She was weak, I was strong. She needed someone to protect her, I needed someone to stop me before I went to far in a fight. We still need each other, anyway. _(on a grandit dans un orphelinat. on avait chacune besoin de l'autre pour "survivre". elle était faible, j'était forte. elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la protéger, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'arrêter avant que j'aille trop loin quand je me battais. on a toujours besoin l'une de l'autre.)

Il me regardait. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, mais je sentais son regard sur moi, comme... bon, pas de comparaison débile, je crois que vous voyez le genre.

-_Once, as I wasn't with Akari, a kid -he was a fuckin' bastard- came to me and asked for a fight. I frist refused. He started insulting me, sayin' that I was a whore, that kind of stuff. When he told me that Akari was a bitch, I lost my mind. _(un jour, alors que j'étais pas avec Akari, un des gamins -c'était un vrai petit enfoiré- est venu me voir, il voulait se battre. d'abord, j'ai refusé. il a commencé à m'insulter, à dire que j'étais qu'une pute, ce genre de trucs. quand il m'a dit que Akari était une salope, j'ai pété un cable.)

Moi, je ne le regardais pas. Je revoyais la tronche de cet abruti, content de lui aprés avoir trouvé que, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, il suffisait d'insulter ma frangine... Cet enculé-là avait bien mérité la rouste que je lui avait foutu. J'expliquait à Machin comment je lui avait pété le bras, le nez, et fait sauter trois dents. Il enleva ses lunettes quand je lui décrivait l'arrivée d'Akari, comment son cri m'avait stoppée net et comment j'avais éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras.

-_I could have really broke the arm of that girl we met few minutes ago, if you haven't been there. I don't know why, but you make me feel like if you were my sister._ (j'aurais vraiment pu pété un bras à la fille qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure, si t'avais pas été là. je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me fais beaucoup penser à ma soeur.)

Parlant plus bas, j'ajoutais :

-_And I feel good arround you._ (je me sens bien avec toi)

Il sourit. Un grand sourire éclairant, tout plein de vraie bonne humeur, de ceux qui te réchauffent le coeur et te mettent de bonne humeur même pendant le pire jour de ta vie. J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement il était beau. Il sourit, donc. De toutes ses dents, donc. Blanches. Il me dit:

-_It's the frist time that a girl tell me so... _(c'est la première fois qu'une fille me dit ça)

Je n'en croyais pas un mot. En rigolant, je le lui dit.

-_Ok, you're right, not maybe the frist. But none of them ever gave me that kind of reason... _(bon, OK, peut-être pas la première, mais en tout cas c'est la première fois qu'on me donne une raison pareille.)

Nous plaisantames de concert, pendant que le brouillard s'épaississait autour de nous. Sa consistance s'apparentait de moins en moins de la simple vapeur d'eau et se rappochait de plus en plus de la purée de pois. Je m'en rendis compte quand nous en tendimes le moteur d'une voiture ronronner non loin de nous sans que nous puissions voir la voiture à travers les volutes du Smog londonien. Je finis par distinguer une forme sombre s'approchant lentement de nous. La voiture déchira l(...) et parut, tous feux éteints, devant nous. évidemment, les vitres étaient fumées, si bien qu'on distiguait à peine la silouette du conducteur. C'est à peu prés à ce moment que mon -celui d'Akari en fait- téléphone protable re-sonna. Machin sursauta et je décrochais. La vitre arrière du véhicule à présent arrêté s'ouvrit.

-Ou-oui ?

Alors rententit, et dans mon oreille, et dans la rue, le hurlement suivant:

-KINIIIIIIIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!! C'EST MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Je me tournais vers Machin, et lui dis:

-_See, mate ? That was my sister. Gimme an instant, so I can kill her, and I come back. _(tu vois, mec, ça, c'est ma soeur. laisse moi une minute, je la bute et je reviens.)

J'engueulais Akari pour nous avoir foutu une peur pareille, avant de demander au chauffeur s'il pouvait m'aider à) mettre les valises dans le coffre. Il accepta, Machin proposa son aide, et seule Akari resta bien au chaud dans la voiture, d'où elle nous regarda nous agiter, tranquillement. Son regard passait de Machin à moi, de moi à Machin... Finalement, elle me fit un grand sourire carnassier qui me signifiait que j'allais me faire cuisiner dés qu'on serait seules.

Une fois tout notre bordel rangé, le chauffeur retourna derrière son volant, et je me tournais vers L'Homme Aux Lunettes Noires.

-_Gotta go ! _(j'y vais !)

-_Okay... I hope we'll meet again, I wanna know more about you and your sister... though i'm mostly interested by you. _(d'ac' ! j'espère qu'on se reverra, je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et ta soeur... même si tu m'intéresse plus qu'elle.)

Je rougis. Il me tendit sa main; en la serrant, j'y trouvais un bout de papier. Je l'ouvris aprés l'avoir salué une dernière fois et être entrée dans la voiture.

**_06 XX XX XX XX  
D.  
the guy you met at the airport _=)  
**(le type que t'as rencontré à l'aéroport)

Akari, curieuse ET envahissante, me demanda (avec 0.5 secondes de pause entre chaque question):

- Alors, c'est qui ? Tu l'as rencontré comment ? C'était lui à qui tu parlais, tout à l'heure ? Il est sympa ? C'est quoi son blaze ? Il t'a vraiment filé son numéro ?

Et encore, j'abrège. Je lui mit un coup sur la tête dans le but de la faire taire (ça fait plus de dix ans que ça marche pas) et expliquais au Chauffeur qu'il devait nous poser devant notre hotel... tête incrédule quand je lui dit le nom dudit hotel... Eeeh oui, monsieur, c'est bien ça, le Blue Hotel. Rien de moins que l'hotel le plus connu de Londres, que dis-je ? De tout le Royaume Uni, voire même du monde entier !!!  
*Gasp* en fait, je sentais de plus en plus que la semaine qui allait arriver n'allait pas être de tout repos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bon, voilà le cinquième...

je crois qu'il est un peu long, non ?^^  
en fait, j'arrivais pas à le couper, et puis je m'en serais voulut si je vous avait lancé un petit chapitre minable aprés autant de temps d'attente...  
bon, ben j'espère que ça vous plait ! (surtout toi, Akari... j'y tiens u.u)

en plus, à cause de cette noob-en-anglais d'Akari, je suis obligée de TOUT traduire...

et je sais pas écrire "interressant" u.u

Petit mot perso : Damien, si jamais tu lis ces lignes, sache que ça ne me plaît pas DU TOUT ! est-ce que je fais des recherches sur toi, moi ? non ! alors CLIQUE SUR LA CROIX ROUGE ET FERME CETTE FENÊTRE !!! (j'avais prévu de mettre ça y'a déja un moment, mais ça tient toujours u.u)


End file.
